A Maldição do Sonhar
by Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy
Summary: 'Eles acreditavam que a batalha estava acabada, e o pior inimigo morto enfim. Mas seus filhos estão destinados a ser lembrados nos livros por conta própria...' Os filhos dos heróis, com varinhas especiais, precisam enfrentar uma nova ameaça...  H/L D/H R/
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"- Então, a questão se resume nisso, não é? – sussurrou Harry. – Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Porque se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.  
- Você acha realmente que eu deixaria minha vida ser decidida por meros objetos, que qualquer bruxo com talento poderia destruir? Ou que apenas esse corpo me serviria por toda a eternidade? Não, Potter... Eu também sei coisas que você ignora... Minha essência, meus conhecimentos, meu poder, foi todo armazenado e guardado em segurança... Mesmo que meu corpo morra, mesmo que até minha alma morra, minha mente continuará viva, esperando um novo corpo, esperando o melhor dos corpos, o corpo indestrutível que dará continuidade ao meu serviço por toda a eternidade...  
- Não tem importância... Quando eu acabar com você, revirarei o mundo, se for preciso...  
- Você pensa pequeno demais, Potter... Você a encontrará somente nos seus sonhos... – ele gargalhou, sua risada fria e aguda. – Mas... Devemos terminar logo com isso...  
Um brilho ouro-avermelhado irrompeu subitamente no céu encantado e incidiu sobre eles, quando um retalho ofuscante de sol surgiu no parapeito da janela mais próxima. A luz iluminou o rosto dos dois ao mesmo tempo, de modo que Voldemort se tornou subitamente um borrão chamejante. Harry ouviu o seu grito agudo quando ele próprio berrou sua grande esperança para o céu, apontando a varinha de Draco:  
- Avada Kedavra!  
- Expelliarmus!  
O estampido foi o de um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorraram entre as duas, no centro absoluto do círculo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Harry viu o jato verde da maldição de Voldemort ir de encontro ao seu próprio feitiço, viu a Varinha das Varinhas voar para o alto, escura contra o nascente, girar pelo céu encantado como a cabeça de Nagini, girar pelo ar em direção ao senhor que se recusava a matar e que viera, enfim, tomar legitimamente posse dela. E Harry, com a habilidade infalível de um apanhador, agarrou a varinha com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caía para trás de braços abertos, as pupilas ofídicas dos olhos vermelhos virando para dentro. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldemort estava morto, atingido pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição, e Harry ficou parado com as duas varinhas na mão, contemplando o invólucro do seu inimigo."

Essa é a história das centenas de testemunhas que assistiram o momento final de Voldemort. E essa é a história que se encontra nos livros. Harry Potter, que sobreviveu a tantos perigos tantas vezes, finalmente pôde viver em paz. Hoje, vinte anos após a batalha final, suas únicas preocupações são as encrencas dos filhos e o trabalho.  
Chefe dos aurores, bem-sucedido, casado com Luna Lovegood, a única que o compreendeu como ele era, e não como o que ele foi rotulado, tem dois filhos, que poderiam ser chamados de gêmeos encrenca: Brian James Potter e Lorraine Lovegood Potter. Ambos nascidos em primeiro de fevereiro, já recebem mais fama por suas encrencas do que por seus pais, e isso já é muita coisa. Bem, no fundo, Harry também se preocupa um pouco pelo fato de não ter encontrado a 'essência' de Voldemort, mas já se passaram vinte anos e nada aconteceu, então... Padrinho de Leonardo.  
Seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, por mais absurdo que pareça, se entendeu com Pansy Parkinson, e tem uma filha, Keytlin Cindy Weasley. Rony foi convidado a ser goleiro oficial da seleção nacional da Irlanda, tendo que se mudar para lá, e com isso vendo pouco seu amigo, apesar das corujas diárias. Padrinho de Brian e Jane, viu as crianças pela última vez há oito anos.  
Já Hermione tomou um rumo parecido ao se tratar da Sonserina: acabou se casando com Draco Malfoy. Têm dois filhos também: Leonardo Keyne Malfoy e Jane Granger Malfoy. Esta última tem apenas sete anos. Após a batalha final, Draco sentia-se envergonhado demais para continuar em sua vida anterior, e mudou-se para a França a fim de consertar sua vida, antes de voltar à Inglaterra. Mas acabou se acostumando à vida na França, de modo que ficaram por lá.  
Agora Draco está sendo obrigado por Hermione a voltar, porque Leonardo já tem onze anos e ela quer que ele estude em Hogwarts. Hermione é professora de Runas Antigas em Beauxbatons, mas seu sucesso se deve às dezenas de livros que escreveu, desde sobre a história de Harry Potter até livros de crítica aos donos de elfos domésticos. Hermione quer aproveitar o cargo que lhe foi oferecido de chefe do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas pra voltar a Inglaterra. Ela é madrinha de Lorraine e Keytlin, mas não vê as crianças há dez anos, graças à birra de Draco.  
Todas as quatro crianças já fizeram onze anos, e estão ansiosas para ir a Hogwarts. Mas com exceção de Brian e Lorraine, que são irmãos, nenhuma delas se conhece, a não ser por algumas fotos e pelas histórias dos pais. Bom, que os livros de história se preparem, porque os nomes Potter, Granger e Weasley não deixarão suas páginas tão cedo!

*Nove anos após a batalha final*

- Me desculpe, senhora Natus, não sabemos o que aconteceu...  
- Porque? Meu filho está bem?  
- Sim... Mas seu corpo... Sem querer, o bisturi passou em seu braço.  
- Ele se machucou?  
- Não... Mas o bisturi... – o médico mostra o bisturi, cuja lâmina fora completamente amassada.  
- Meu Merlin...  
- O corpo de seu filho, senhora Natus, não tenho idéia de como, é invulnerável... Ele não se machuca...  
- Meu filho... Meu bebê...  
- Que mal lhe pergunte, senhora Natus... Mas quem é o pai desse recém-nascido?  
- Não lhe interessa...  
- Bem, é que não devem existir muitas pessoas com cabelo azul... E aquelas marcas azuis em seu rosto também não são normais, e...  
- O pai de Seymour não é da sua conta! Já fez seu trabalho, então me deixe ir pra minha casa!  
- Mas a senhora acabou de ter um filho, deve ficar em observação!  
- Eu vou embora mesmo assim. Me dê meu filho.

Um vulto com roupa de hospital podia ser visto saindo correndo da maternidade com um embrulho nos braços. E, com um estalo, não podia mais. Agora estava a quilômetros dali, em um quarto de um castelo, vestindo roupas normais. O embrulho, que na verdade era um bebê, estava em cima da cama.  
- Aquele médico intrometido... Fazendo perguntas... Você não tem pai, Seymour... Mas, caso queira saber quem lhe deu a vida, meu amor... Foi um demônio... Foi um daqueles estranhos de cabelo azul... Eles não são humanos, não podem ser... Eles se chamam de Guado... E ele... Jyscall Guado... Se disfarçou, fingiu que era normal... Me seduziu... Achou que ia me enganar pra sempre? Não... Em um mês eu descobri que ele também era um deles... Mas pelo menos eu ganhei você... Meu maior presente... Você será normal, Seymour... Mesmo parecendo diferente, eu te juro que você será normal...  
O bebê em cima da cama se mexeu um pouco. O pouco cabelo que ele tinha, era evidentemente azul. E em seu rosto havia uma série de linhas intrincadas, como um tribal, que pareciam veias, apesar de não serem, também azuis. Dali a alguns dias, quando abrisse os olhos, sua mãe ficaria feliz em descobrir que os olhos azuis eram dela.  
Anos mais tarde, porém, essa criança carregaria um fardo mortal, tanto para ela quanto para os outros...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, e se me pertencesse Hermione chutava o Rony e ficava com o Draco.  
Disclaimer 2: Dirge of Cerberus não me pertence, e se pertencesse eu teria entendido a história, coisa que mesmo entendendo inglês eu não fiz.  
Disclaimer 3: Seymour não me pertence, e se pertencesse teria morrido na primeira luta, e não morrendo e voltando umas cinco vezes... Ô carinha insistente! Ainda bem que dessa vez eu matei mesmo! (Ah, e os Guado também não são meus!)

Nota das autoras:  
N/A: nota da Aisha  
N/N: nota da Naylla

N/A: yoooooooooooooooo Povo!  
N/N: Hello, gente!  
N/A: Estamos aqui com nossa primeiríssima fic conjunta! Bem, a louca da minha irmã sempre quis escrever uma fic, e até já tentou começar uma, mas o problema dela é que ela tinha idéias demais e não cabia tudo em uma história concreta. Um dia eu comentei que meu problema era o contrário, que eu sempre tinha uma boa história mas os detalhes legais não vinham na minha cabeça. OGDE está aí para provar isso... (Aliás, sorry pela demora... xD) Então, ela me contou algumas das suas idéias.  
N/N: Eu sou demais...  
N/A: Eu mereço... Seria a próxima geração de bruxos, filhos dos que a gente já conhece. Os principais, filhos de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que fariam a história. Então, eu disse que se a gente entrasse em um acordo, eu poderia escrever e colocar na Floreios, porque ela não tem conta (e eu não vou deixar ela fazer, porque é meu meio de chantagear ela... xP). O problema é que ela queria o personagem principal mulher, mas eu achei que encaixava melhor na história se fosse homem. E como eu vi que ia dar briga, nós decidimos pôr os dois! E gêmeos, pra entrar em Hogwarts juntos! Originalmente, nas idéias da minha irmã, o quarteto iria se chamar Lorraine, Breno, Vítor e Caroline. Mas eu, como irmã responsável, fui obrigada a chamá-la de volta à razão e alertar que esse povo nasceu na Inglaterra. Aí decidimos que ficaria Lorraine mesmo, Brian, Leonardo e Keytlin. O Leonardo ficou assim porque achamos bonitinho. E ai de quem reclamar! Hauhauhauhauhau... Então, com as loucas idéias cômicas da minha irmã e a história desenvolvida por mim (com base em Final Fantasy, porque é isso que eu estava jogando quando decidimos a história, portanto era o que eu tinha na cabeça), nasceu essa fic conjunta! Ah, observação: quando estávamos decidindo os casais, não sei porquê, a doida insistiu em Harry/Luna.  
N/N: Eu insisti porque eu gosto de Harry/Luna! E você, com Draco/Hermione?  
N/A: Mas Draco/Hermione é diferente! É mais que perfeito! Depois de tanta insistência, tive que concordar, mas consegui impor meu querido Draco/Hermione. Rony/Pansy surgiu por conveniência, uma vez que tiramos o par convencional do Rony e daria trabalho criar um personagem pra ficar com ele. Mas já li várias fics Rony/Pansy e até que fica bonitinho!  
N/N: Espero que vocês gostem da fic! Sayonara!  
N/A: Bem, até o primeiro capítulo! Ja nee! ~*Aparatei*~


	2. Capítulo 1  O Reencontro

Capítulo 1

- Pai, você já marcou?  
- Não, filho...

- Pai, já marcou?  
- Ainda não, filho...

- Pai...  
- O pai tá ocupado, filho, daqui a pouco eu marco...

- Como ele vai saber quando tirar folga se nunca marca o dia do acampamento? Olha lá, já foi trabalhar de novo! Eu mesmo vou ligar e marcar!  
- Bem, você não é exatamente um maior de idade, não é?  
- Eu gostaria de marcar o acampamento anual dos Potter pra dia vinte. – ele falou, e quem não soubesse que aquele garotinho é quem tinha falado, juraria que havia sido Harry Potter. Os dois riram.  
- Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe?  
- Não será depois do meu plano...  
- Ih... Lá vem problema!  
- Nossa! Assim você me magoa, querida irmã!  
- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! Ou vai querer me dizer que seus planos nunca meteram a gente em confusão?  
- Só uma vez! Duas... Três... Bem, um punhado, mas isso não vem ao caso! Foram brincadeiras inocentes!  
- É? Foi brincadeira inocente quando você me convenceu de pegar a varinha do papai pra azarar a filha da vizinha da casa que a gente foi passar as férias?  
- Ela mereceu! Tava me enchendo o saco com aquela história de que eu era o namorado dela!  
- Você deixou a menina careca! E tivemos que voltar mais cedo pra casa!  
- Não foi minha culpa se ninguém me ensina feitiço nenhum! Eu tive que me virar com o que eu sabia! Mas confesso que o resultado saiu melhor do que eu esperava... – risada maléfica.  
- Ah, é? E dá vez em que você quis fazer experiência com nosso coelho pra deixar ele metade coelho metade cenoura? Ele se comeu!  
- Eu tinha esquecido que coelhos comem cenoura!  
- Então da vez em que...  
- Tá, tá! Já entendi! Mas dessa vez é diferente! Não é pra azarar ninguém nem pra fazer experiências...  
- Mas mesmo assim vai dar encrenca!  
- Ótimo! Se não quer participar não participe! Mas eu vou fazer mesmo assim!  
- Você sabe que eu vou, né? Seu chantagista duma figa!  
- É por isso que eu te amo, irmãzinha!

- Mãe! – a garota chamou.  
- Sim, filhinha?  
- Eu e o Brian fizemos uma aposta. – apontou o garoto com quem antes conversava.  
- E o que apostaram?  
- É que eu disse a Lorraine que a senhora saberia escolher o dia mais propício para o acampamento esse ano, mas ela não acredita...  
- Lorraine sempre duvidou da arte da Adivinhação... Nisso ela é idêntica à sua madrinha, Hermione...  
- Aquela que manda os livros de DCAT? Eu adoro os presentes dela! Pena que eu nunca a vi...  
- Mas você já a viu, Lorraine! Só que ela foi morar na França quando você e seu irmão tinham um ano... Quer vê-la?  
- Eu adoraria! – Lorraine exclamou, feliz.  
- Maaaaaaaaaas... Não agora, não é, maninha? Agora temos que ver quem ganhou! – Brian cutucou Lorraine discretamente por baixo da mesa onde estavam atrás.  
- Ah, é mesmo...  
- Bem, deixe-me ver... – Luna Lovegood, a mãe dos filhos de Harry, (que também são filhos dela, ooooooooo que coisa!) retirou uma bola de cristal empoeirada de uma prateleira próxima, colocando-a em cima da mesa. Examinou com atenção. – Hum... Parece que na terça vai chover... Mas na quarta vai fazer calor demais... Na segunda os bichos terão fome... Ah! De quinta pra sexta será excelente!  
- O pai pediu pra olhar porque ele quer marcar a data logo... Então temos sua permissão pra marcar na quinta? – Luna, sem perceber a armadilha nessa pergunta, consentiu. – Que ótimo! Vamos Lorraine?  
- Vamos!  
Os dois saíram correndo do escritório, indo pegar o telefone na sala. Como Harry havia sido criado como um trouxa, achou bem útil certas coisas que os bruxos não tem, e sua casa era uma mistura das duas culturas. E o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incluindo a seção Nacional, tem um telefone trouxa para os nascidos trouxas não ficarem em desvantagem. Brian logo discou o número de lá.  
- Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, seção Nacional, ramo de turismo, bom dia!  
- Bom dia, aqui é Harry James Potter, eu gostaria de marcar o acampamento anual dos Potter. – Brian falou, com a voz idêntica ao do pai.  
- Ah, como vai, senhor Potter? Então, aonde irão esse ano?  
- Esse ano gostaríamos de ir para a floresta onde foi a última Copa Mundial de Quadribol sediada na Grã-Bretanha, há cerca de trinta e três anos...  
- Entendo... As precauções antitrouxas permanecem em vigor, algum problema?  
- Não, escolhemos por esse motivo... Não queremos outro desastre como da última vez... – ele riu. Mesmo acostumada, Lorraine nunca deixava de se surpreender com a habilidade do irmão. Até a risada do pai ele conseguia copiar.  
- Certo... E para quando devo agendar, senhor?  
- Na noite de quinta para sexta.  
- Ok. Boa viagem para o senhor e mande lembranças a sua família por mim!  
- Pode deixar, Reg... – desligou o telefone. Encarou Lorraine. – Reg mandou lembranças... – falou, já com sua voz normal. Não agüentaram. Ambos caíram na risada.  
- Estou surpresa de nada ter dado errado... Ainda.  
- Bem, agora é que vem o mais difícil... Papai chegou. – apontou a porta. Harry passava por ela, sorrindo.  
- Ué, chego em casa e nem recebo os abraços? – se agachou, estendendo os braços. Harry agora usava barba, ficando com um ar mais sério, mas nem por isso tinha realmente se tornado sério. Os dois correram para abraçar o pai. – Tenho boas notícias. Tirei folga do trabalho pra acampar com vocês essa semana! – Eles se encararam, engolindo em seco. – Que foi? Não era pra estarem felizes?  
- Er... Bem... – Lorraine começou.  
- Pra quando você marcou? – Brian perguntou, temeroso.  
- Quinta e sexta! – os dois respiraram de alívio. O que não passou despercebido por Harry. – Tirei folga na quinta e na sexta por que por acaso, enquanto eu fui me encontrar com um outro auror que ia me passar o relatório, me disseram que ele estava na seção Nacional do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia... – os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos. – E, quando passei pelo ramo de turismo, pensei ter ouvido Reg me chamar, afinal ele disse senhor Potter... E eis minha surpresa quando ouço minha própria voz marcando o acampamento pra quinta e sexta! Achei que só podia ser um sinal, e marquei pra esse dia... – seus filhos o encararam, com um sorriso cara-de-pau no rosto. – E então, mocinhos, o que têm a dizer em sua defesa?  
- A mamãe deixou a gente marcar pra quinta! – disseram, em coro. Harry sorriu.  
- Luna!  
- Sim, querido? – Luna entrou na sala.  
- Deu permissão pra eles marcarem o acampamento?  
- Sim, querido! Eles disseram que você ainda tinha que marcar, então eu disse que era melhor eles marcarem pra quinta!  
- Então, vocês armaram tudo pra ter um álibi, hein? Seus dois espertinhos, venham cá... – Harry pegou eles no colo, fazendo cócegas. Lorraine esperneou tanto que derrubou os três no chão. Ela se levantou, ofegando.  
- Eu disse... Que ia dar... Encrenca... – sorriu.  
- É mocinho, devia ter ouvido sua irmã! Eu sei que vocês foram muito inteligentes, e tal, mas isso é errado! Você não pode sair por aí fingindo que sou eu!  
- Mas era uma emergência! Você ficava só falando depois, depois... E não marcava nunca!  
- Tá bom, me convenceram... Dessa vez passa... – Ele foi até sua mulher, que olhava a cena sonhadora, e deu um beijo nela. Brian torceu o nariz e Lorraine berrou "ECA!" – Ah, vão dormir, vocês dois... Quando crescerem vão entender... Vou tomar meu banho. Até mais. – dando mais um selinho em Luna, subiu.  
- Então toda aquela história de aposta era só pra me enganar, hein? – ela sorriu para os dois. – Venham comigo, mocinhos. – e subiu as escadas.  
Os dois a seguiram, engolindo em seco. Será que mesmo assim ainda seriam castigados? Não suportariam ficar sem sua televisão! Mas Luna os levou ao seu quarto.  
- Er... Mãe? Ficaremos de castigo? – Brian tentou.  
- Não, seus bobos! Eu dei permissão, vocês não fizeram nada errado!  
- Não falei que depois do plano não teríamos feito nada errado? – Brian sorriu pra irmã.  
- Eu quero é mostrar isso à Lorraine... – retirou de uma estante um grosso álbum de fotografias. – A maioria das fotos da época da nossa escola foi tirada por Colin Creevey, seu pai mandou para nós depois que ele morreu na batalha final... – o sorriso de Luna estremeceu um pouco, mas logo voltou ao normal.  
- Ei, esse não era aquele doido que vivia tirando fotos do papai?  
- Ele não era doido! Ele só admirava seu pai por tudo de bom que ele já havia feito por todos nós! E morreu como um herói, lutando em nome dele! – Luna repreendeu.  
- Tá, calei...  
- Aqui, veja... Essa foi a primeira foto que ele tirou de seu pai, e também é a que ele menos gosta... – Apontou para uma foto em que Harry, com seus doze anos, estava sendo preso contra o corpo de Lockhart, envergonhado, enquanto este sorria e acenava. A maioria das duas primeiras páginas era de fotografias de Harry andando nos corredores, ainda com doze anos, por vezes acompanhado de Rony e Hermione. – Essa – apontou Hermione, que na época ainda tinha os cabelos cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes. – é Hermione Granger Malfoy, na época só Hermione Granger, quando tinha treze. É que ela é um ano mais velha que seu pai. Claro que agora ela está muito diferente... No quarto ano ela arrumou os dentes, e com o tempo ela arrumou o cabelo também...  
- Que estranho! – Brian comentou.  
- O quê? – Luna perguntou.  
- Parece que eu estou vendo uma foto minha, só que de óculos e com o cabelo abaixado! – Ele riu.  
- Espere então até chegar nas fotos do terceiro ano! Seu pai espetou o cabelo também, sabia? Mas vejam, aqui... O primeiro treino de quadribol da Grifinória no segundo ano... Olívio ficou a manhã inteira só ensinando táticas e fazendo discursos... O sol já tinha saído quando eles finalmente começaram a treinar. – apontou uma série de fotos de Harry voando velozmente, em uma Nimbus 2000 já extinta.  
- Essa era a Nimbus do papai? Até que era rápida, pros padrões de antigamente...  
- Mas no terceiro ano ela quebrou, e Sirius, padrinho do seu pai, que ele também não conhecia, deu uma Firebolt pra ele. Era a melhor vassoura do mundo, a seleção nacional da Irlanda jogava com ela... Era como uma Thunderbolt de hoje... Na verdade, a Thunderbolt é um aperfeiçoamento da Firebolt.  
- A Thunderbolt é a melhor que existe! Um dia eu ainda compro uma!  
- Um dia... Ah, veja essa: o time da Sonserina invadindo o campo. E aqui embaixo é seu padrinho, Lorraine.  
- O misterioso que em todas as cartas da madrinha só 'manda lembranças'?  
- É que ele não é muito sociável...  
- Mas aqui parece que ele está brigando com minha madrinha!  
- Na verdade, aí ele a chamou de sangue-ruim... – eles arregalaram os olhos. – eles não se davam muito bem, Draco era filho de um Comensal, era sangue-puro e muito arrogante. Foi Hermione quem conseguiu mudá-lo. Hoje ele é uma pessoa muito melhor.  
- Parece inacreditável que eles tenham se casado...  
- É... Ah, veja, Brian, esse é seu padrinho. Não acredito que Colin tirou foto disso... – Era uma foto em que Rony, amparado por Harry e Hermione, vomitava lesmas. – Seu pai ainda falou pra ele não tirar... Aqui é o jogo contra a Sonserina, quando o balaço do Dobby perseguia seu pai o tempo todo... E mesmo assim ele pegou o pomo...  
Muitas fotos depois, eles finalmente chegaram ao quinto ano. Não havia muitas fotos desse, porque Colin se dedicava mais à AD, e Harry o havia proibido de tirar fotos de reuniões secretas... Mas, mesmo assim, Luna apontou uma das fotos, que ocupava a folha inteira do álbum.  
- Essa é a minha favorita... A Armada de Dumbledore.  
- A organização que o pai fundou pra combater a cara de sapo.  
- Ei, aquela música do seu Mp3 é sobre ela, não é?  
- É, é de uma banda de fãs do pai que chama Harry and the Potters... Minha música favorita, Stick it to Dolores... – Lorraine sorriu.  
A foto mostrava todos os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore. Mas essa foto já passara por muitas mãos. Rony havia feito chifres e rabo em Zacarias Smith, Gina fez um buraco no lugar onde anteriormente era a cabeça de Cho Chang, Hermione replicara o feitiço que havia feito na original para a da foto, deixando as palavras 'dedo-duro' em roxo na testa de Marieta Edgecombe. A própria Luna havia feito coraçõezinhos em Harry quando haviam começado o namoro. O Harry da foto olhava para os corações, rindo. A Luna da foto, ao lado de Neville, o olhava com carinho, com aqueles olhos sonhadores.  
- Então, a sapa saiu de Hogwarts, mas Sirius morreu. Harry tinha conhecido o padrinho há apenas dois anos, e o perdeu. Então, no sexto ano, Harry começou a busca por um meio de matar Voldemort, tendo algumas reuniões com Dumbledore, e não tinha tempo pra mais nada, uma vez que também era capitão do time de Quadribol. Eu também não gosto muito dessa época, seu pai namorava a Gina... Não temos muitas fotos dessa época. E, no sétimo ano, no meu sexto, ele não voltou pra escola. Foi caçar o Voldemort. Só o vi de novo no final do ano, quando ele voltou pra lutar e finalmente acabou de uma vez por todas com ele. Não só eu como centenas de pessoas viram, quando o feitiço do próprio Voldemort se virou contra ele e o matou. Foi o dia em que começamos a namorar.  
- Meu pai realmente é um herói, não é? – Lorraine disse, feliz. – Espero um dia fazer coisas tão grandes quanto ele!  
- Já eu espero que vocês dois nunca precisem se meter em coisas perigosas! Parece muito lindo e importante falado assim, e foi, mas também é horrível lutar com a consciência de que tem dezenas de pessoas arriscando a vida em seu nome... E com a consciência de que você mesmo pode morrer a qualquer instante...  
- Você sabe que, se um dia for preciso, nós também lutaremos, não sabe? – Brian perguntou.  
- Sei... E minha grande esperança é que esse dia nunca chegue.

- E então, família? Como passaremos esta data tão especial que temos uma vez por mês? Escalando?  
- Não, pai, escalamos mês retrasado, e não gostamos nada daqueles trouxas nos chamando de anormais, achando que estavam delirando pela altitude... Só porque nos viram aparatando!  
- Então um piquenique?  
- Cinco meses atrás... Quando repórteres vieram ver os seres mágicos que invocam comida do nada... Já esqueceu, querido? Um esquadrão inteiro de Obliviadores teve que vir resolver o caso...  
- Ah, é... Então o quê?  
- Que tal irmos para um lugar que não tenha trouxas?  
- Boa idéia, filha... Podemos ver um local com feitiços antitrouxa e ver o que podemos fazer... Já sei! A Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quando eu era estudante! Foi feita numa floresta cercada de feitiços antitrouxa, podíamos acampar lá!  
- Gostei! Nós nunca acampamos! – uma garotinha ruiva subiu no sofá, alegre, mas tropeçou e caiu estabanada no chão.  
- Keytlin, cuidado! Sabe que sua coordenação não é boa!  
- Deixa ela, Pansy... Ela teve a quem puxar... Eu nem sei como consegui virar goleiro, com aquela tendência de tropeçar em tudo com aqueles pezões, brações...  
- Tem razão... Não sei o que eu vi em você... – Pansy riu, deitando a cabeça no peito dele.  
- Do mesmo jeito que eu não descobri que feitiço você usou pra tirar aquela cara de buldogue que você tinha... – os dois riram.  
- Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntarem! – Keytlin riu, levantando-se com dificuldade.  
- Vai arrumar as malas! Mas vê se não quebra nada... – Pansy ainda ria. Ela subiu, resmungando algo como "Amor maternal, que piada". – Como você pode me dar uma filha tão destrambelhada, Ronald Weasley?  
- Quer mesmo que eu explique, Pansy Weasley? – Rony deu um sorriso malicioso.  
- Ho, ho, de noite... Por falar em noite, quando vamos?  
- Vamos na quinta, passar a noite... Assim dá tempo de visitar o Harry, uma vez que estaremos na Inglaterra. Faz oito anos que não vemos o Brian! Como somos padrinhos irresponsáveis!  
- Também temos que tirar um tempo pra ir na França, visitar a Jane, porque caso tenha se esquecido, também somos padrinhos dela!  
- Hum... Você quer ir ver a Jane ou o 'Draquinho'? – Rony resmungou.  
- Ciúmes?  
- Não... Proteção da cabeça! – ele sorriu.

- Mããããããe! O Leonardo pegou meu urso! – uma garotinha berrava.  
- Mentira! Ela que perdeu e não sabe onde deixou! – Um garoto respondia, por incrível que pareça, calmamente.  
- Vai lá, Draco... – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos sorria pro marido.  
- Eu não! Caso você não tenha ouvido, eles gritaram 'mãe'... – Um loiro sorria de volta.  
- Mas... Mas eu não quero ir! – a mulher fazia cara de choro.  
- Isso não vale! – Draco sorriu mais ainda, e, dando um selinho na mulher, foi ao quarto de seu filho mais velho. – O que está havendo aqui?  
- Ele pegou meu urso! – uma menina de uns sete anos choramingava.  
- Filha, o que o Léo faria com seu urso? – Draco perguntou pacientemente.  
- Sei lá! Mas ele sumiu, então só pode ter sido ele!  
- Pai, olha no quarto dela, dá outro urso pra ela, mas tira ela daqui que eu não agüento mais esse berreiro... – um garoto, com o rosto extremamente calmo, pediu.  
- Vem cá, filha, vamos olhar no seu quarto... – Draco estendia a mão pra ela.  
- Mas ele pegou! – ela fazia birra.  
- Se a gente não achar, eu ponho ele de castigo... – piscou para o filho, escondido da pequena.  
- Então tá! – ela foi, feliz.  
Chegaram no quarto completamente rosa da menina. Draco puxou a varinha.  
- Accio Vítor! – Draco falou, e um urso saiu de debaixo das cobertas da cama para a mão dele. – Viu, filha? O Vítor estava dormindo...  
- Mas... Mas...  
- Porque não vai dormir com ele? Ele está com medo de ter pesadelo!  
- Então eu vou...  
Draco voltou ao quarto do filho, deu um beleza pra ele, indicando que estava tudo bem. Ele deitou-se para dormir. Draco então desceu, onde Hermione permanecia no sofá.  
- Já?  
- Um feitiço de convocação... Era o urso de novo... Maldita a hora que os Weasley escolheram esse urso de presente pra ela...  
- Sabe... Você tem que parar com essa mania de resolver tudo com magia. Porque simplesmente não pegou o urso com a mão?  
- E procurar naquela bagunça toda?  
- Você não sobreviveria como trouxa nem por um dia!  
- Pra você, até dois!  
- Então façamos uma aposta! Eu confisco sua varinha por dois dias! Quem perder... – ela o olhou, maliciosa. – vai ter que fazer tudo que o outro mandar.  
- Gostei dessa aposta... – Draco a beijou.  
- Mas não pense que vai ser só ficar sentado na frente da televisão o dia inteiro não! Você vai ter que se esforçar ao limite! Onde até os trouxas tem dificuldade de se dar bem!  
- Você está me dando medo...  
- Vamos acampar!  
- Tá louca? E a sua escola?  
- Ah, é... Esqueci disso... – Draco sorriu, triunfante. – Draco, eu pedi demissão...  
- O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Mas você adora ensinar!  
- Mas Léo já está com onze anos, e não o quero em Beauxbatons... Léo vai pra escola em que nos formamos...  
- Hermione, já falamos sobre isso!  
- Você disse que ia ficar na França um tempo, só pra pôr as coisas no lugar! Ficamos dez anos aqui! Já deu tempo, não?  
- Hermione... – Draco não conseguiu continuar. Ele sabia de sua promessa. Sabia também que, mesmo Hermione amando ser professora, ela não seria feliz ali. Sentia falta dos amigos, e não os via há dez anos, assim como não via seus afilhados, que amava tanto quanto os próprios filhos. E, no fundo, ele sentia que tinha que encarar, que não podia fugir do passado pra sempre, e ele também queria Léo em Hogwarts. – Tudo bem. Procure a casa. Nos mudaremos em duas semanas. – Não conseguiu continuar de novo, mas dessa vez por um beijo de Hermione.  
- Vá avisar as crianças do acampamento e da mudança. Vamos acampar na floresta da Copa de Quadribol, na quinta, assim dá tempo de arrumar as coisas e no dia seguinte eu posso ir olhar a casa. Ah, Draco, não se preocupe com o emprego. Me foi oferecida a vaga de Chefe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Você certamente também não terá dificuldade em achar um emprego. E podemos aproveitar pra visitar Harry. Pena que Rony está na Irlanda, ou poderíamos ir vê-lo também...  
- Se tudo der certo, assim que arrumarmos a casa, vamos à Irlanda. – Draco sorriu. Adorava vê-la feliz, e era assim que ela estava agora. Subiu ao quarto de Leonardo. – Filho?  
- A Inglaterra é legal? – Leonardo falou.  
- Estava ouvindo?  
- Vocês não estavam exatamente sussurrando, e eu escuto bem...  
- Eu sempre preferi a Inglaterra à França, e preciso encarar o que há muito tempo venho fugindo...  
- É o seu pai, não é? Nunca suportou você ter casado com a mamãe...  
- Também...  
- E você ter seguido Voldemort também te envergonha... Mas pai, você foi criado dessa forma, e não conhecia outro estilo de vida a não ser o de servidão a Voldemort... Só viu o outro lado quando conheceu minha mãe, e seu pai não gostou disso... Você nunca teve culpa de ter sido forçado a ser um Comensal, mesmo que essa força tenha sido sua própria mente... E quanto ao seu pai, ele que aceite que você achou alguém pra te fazer feliz! Problema dele se não é o que ele queria... Você tem que dizer que a mãe é quem te faz feliz, ele é seu pai, tem de entender... E mesmo que não entenda, pelo menos você tentou, já fez sua parte...  
- O que eu faria sem você? Às vezes, parece que você é o pai, e eu o filho pedindo conselhos... – Léo sorriu.  
- Eu só estou te lembrando o que você e mamãe me ensinaram... Tenha orgulho, você é um bom pai...  
Draco beijou a testa do filho, com a visão um pouco embaçada. Cobriu-o direito, saiu do quarto, limpou os olhos e foi no quarto da filha.  
- Princesa... Está acordada? – ele sussurrou.  
- Agora estou... – ela resmungou, esfregando os olhos. Draco riu.  
- Nós vamos acampar... – ele ainda sussurrava.  
- Acampar? Quando? Onde? – Já ela não.  
- Vamos na quinta, lá na Inglaterra. Assim você já vai conhecendo sua nova casa.  
- Como assim "sua nova casa"?  
- Vamos nos mudar pra Inglaterra.  
- Mas pai! Minha vida toda está aqui, minhas amigas, eu não posso mudar! – a pequena parecia desesperada.  
- Sabia que a casa do Vítor é na Inglaterra? E você pode fazer novas amigas lá, e mandar coruja todo dia para as que você já tem!  
- Vamos poder ver a casa do Vítor?  
- Vamos morar na casa do Vítor! Com a mãe e o pai dele! E você vai conhecer seus padrinhos que lhe deram o Vítor de presente!  
- Quando vamos?  
- Acampar na quinta, mas nos mudar daqui a duas semanas... Dá tempo de você arrumar as malas e despedir das suas amigas até lá?  
- Dá! – ela estava com os olhinhos brilhando. Quando Draco tornou a descer, ainda ouviu ela cochichando com o urso "Você tem uma família na Inglaterra e nem me contou?" Hermione ainda estava na sala, sorridente.  
- Vamos ter que comprar um pai e uma mãe pro Vítor... Mas tirando isso correu tudo bem. – ela o beijou, carinhosamente. – Olha que se toda vez que eu concordar com você eu receber um prêmio assim, vou passar a dizer sim pra tudo! – ele riu.  
- E olha que o prêmio ainda nem acabou... – ela disse, no ouvido dele.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, e se pertencesse eu moraria na Inglaterra rica e feliz.  
Disclaimer 2: Dirge of Cerberus não me pertence, e se pertencesse a Shalua não morria.  
Disclaimer 3: Seymour não me pertence, e se pertencesse jamais teria beijado a Yuna. Os Guado também não me pertencem.

N/A: nota da Aisha  
N/N: nota da Naylla

N/A: Yoooooooooooooooo minna-san! Primeiro capítulo on!  
N/N: Hello, people!  
N/A: Nós realmente não combinamos... Você fala americano enquanto eu falo japonês... Bem, eu gostei desse capítulo, é a prova de que mesmo a gente se matando todo dia o mundo tem salvação!  
N/N: Concordo plenamente!  
N/A: Comentem! E votem!  
N/N: É, comentem!  
N/A: Usem camisinha!  
N/N: Se beber, não dirija! Vai de táxi!  
N/A: Não vandalizem patrimônio público!  
N/N: Jogue lixo no lixo!  
N/A: E sejam felizes! *-* Já nee!  
N/N: Bye!  
N/A: ~*Aparatei*~


End file.
